Newlyweds
by lilianarowena
Summary: A sweet short oneshot about Kirito and Asuna's first time together.


Kirito and I were cuddled up beside each other looking out over the water by our newly bought home. It was nice to enjoy peace for awhile. Kirito picked up my left hand and held it in his admiring the ring he gave me when he asked me to marry him. "It's a beautiful sight. When we make it back to the real world I want to find you and marry you all over again, Asuna. There could be no one else in the world for me."  
>"Kirito... Only you could sound that sappy and still be serious, however that's one of the reasons why I love you."<br>Kirito's face flushed lightly  
>"I love you too."<br>Cuddling closer to him I looked out at the colors scattered across the water by the sun in Aincrad.  
>"Isn't it beautiful?"<br>"It sure is."  
>I leaned over and kissed the black haired beater on the cheek. He looked at me with surprise then gave me a nice sweet long kiss on the lips.<br>Kirito broke it off after a minute or two and looked into my eyes with the deep blue pools that were so easy to get lost in. I ran my hand down the side of his face and then grabbed his.  
>"Follow me."<br>I led him inside to our bed although there were two we only ever used one. I playfully pulled him down onto it with me and pinned him down.  
>"Asuna? What are you doing?"<br>I knew he was probably be the most innocent teenage boy I'd met in my life but geez I thought even he'd be able to figure it out.  
>"Kirito... We've been together for awhile. We've made out quite a few times. We've saved each others lives repeatedly. We're married. What do you think we're going to be doing?"<br>He looks at me for a moment then blinks innocently.  
>"Making out?"<br>Oh my god, Kirito.  
>"Darling? Please use your brain I know you have one even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes."<br>He thinks for another moment then turns brick red.  
>"You mean? You want to... You know?"<br>"Yes I do."  
>Sitting up with only a little of the blush receding.<br>"B-b-but I, um, uh..."  
>I hugged him a little and kindly asked.<br>"Do you not want to?"  
>Looking even more embarrassed if that was even possible from this point. Kirito scratched the back of his neck.<br>"It's just that, well, I've never done this before and what if I hurt you?"  
>I was shocked. This wasn't the first time I've tried to direct it this way and he always managed somehow to avoid it. This was the reason why he avoided sex so much?<br>"Oh, Kirito! That is so sweet!"  
>I hugged him tight.<br>"If that's the reason you didn't want to. I know you won't hurt me."  
>Kirito pulled back a bit and looked seriously into my hazel eyes.<br>"Are you sure about this?"  
>I smiled at him.<br>"Absolutely!" I smirked "Now get a move on you're killing me here!"  
>Kirito laughed.<br>"Alright then sheesh, patience woman!"  
>"If you're not careful I'll strip you first!"<br>Kirito playfully flipped us over kissing all over my neck humming happily. He made his way to my mouth slipping his tongue into my familiar cavern. We have kissed like this many times yet still as hungrily try to find that one spot we may have missed. His hands ran up my shirt slowly lifting it off my head. I put my arms up to help. Kirito immediately began to suckle my breast making me cry out in pleasure and clutch onto his raven locks. When he relented enough for me to breath I panted out.  
>"No... Fair."<br>I tugged at Kirito's shirt hoping he would get the hint. For once he did and slowly pulled off his shirt in an intentionally provocative manner. Maybe I had been wrong about how innocent he seemed. I licked up his lightly toned abs enjoying the gasps and shivers I was receiving and took one of his nipples and played with it in my teeth at this he let out a soft moan which turned me on immensely.  
>Kirito was obviously rather hard and made quick work of removing both of our bottoms. I had never actually seen him naked before and took him in in his full glory in the moonlight since the sun had set by then and it was obvious that he was doing the same. He placed himself on top of me and whispered in my ear.<br>"Are you ready?"  
>"Yes"<br>Then he thrust himself inside me yet still careful not to hurt me.  
>I had never felt anything like it and even though it hurt a little.<br>"It's alright" I reassured him.  
>At this he began to rhythmically thrust hitting perfectly making me grip onto him as hard as I could as we both emitted noises of ecstasy that could have no name. Soon I felt myself going over the edge I cried out Kirito's name as I felt myself tighten around him and his seed spill into me. We both we're exhausted as he pulled out of me and settled beside me. Kirito looked at me with a smile and said.<br>"That was amazing."  
>"It sure was."<br>He kissed me on the forehead  
>"Good night, Asuna"<br>"Good night, Kirito"


End file.
